


Mine to Love

by Sapphir_the_Angel_of_Blues



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Dating, Established Relationship, F/M, Happy ending got Tim Tam, May Aliatiar, Not Beta Read, Older Woman/Younger Man, Tagging is brain-damaging, Tags May Change, The softness in Aurelia nobody sees, rare pair?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:28:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28422438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphir_the_Angel_of_Blues/pseuds/Sapphir_the_Angel_of_Blues
Summary: Timothy gets the happy ending he deserves, but with Aurelia instead of Moxxi.
Relationships: Aurelia Hammerlock/Timothy Lawrence
Kudos: 3





	Mine to Love

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is a rare pair, I see more people shipping Timmy with Moxxi than Aurelia, but I like them together. Don't hate, but I like him with Aurelia more than Moxxi.
> 
> And as usual I'm sure there are plenty of typos.

The events that transpired on Helios and Elpis left Aurelia more than uneasy about Jack afterwards, she wanted nothing to do with the ego-inflated “Handsome Jack”. She only went along with saving Elpis and Helios because she had no way of getting home and her brother lived on Pandora, which would be destroyed if Elpis fell. 

So she helped, and while helping she learned new, unnerving things about Jack. She watched Felicity lose her freedom, innocent scientists get air-vacuumed, and many other things she could have lived without. That journey just made her think even less of people, but out of the whole adventure with a sadist cowgirl who has the hots for crazy, a half cyborg who's obsessed with fighting, an annoying toaster on a wheel, and a depressed ex solider. The one thing that made it all bearable is Timothy, face of a douchebag, but I kind soul. 

He constantly needed help, was very polite when not impersonating the asshole who hired them, put up with so much shit just to pay off his college tuition. He was someone she could ‘vibe’ with. She took a liking to him almost immediately, when he wasn’t cowering for his life, he was a pretty good fighter, not that he had a choice not to be. 

Now it’s months after the whole Claptrap fiasco, Aurelia liberated Timothy from Jack’s clutched, but unfortunately, even with all her wealth, she was not able to fix his face. It didn’t matter, she loved him for who he was, not what he looked like. Because he was visible hideous. 

“Oh Timothy darling, where did I put my keys?” Aurelia checks her purse for the third time to no avail. 

“I found them on the dining room table.” Timothy picks them up and goes to his girlfriend. “We’re gonna be late for dinner.” 

“Not if I have anything to say about it, which I do. Now honey, let’s go. If anyone takes our table, they die.” She grins eerily and takes his off. “Let’s be off now.” 

Timothy loves her, but damn if she ain’t scary. They head out the door and Aurelia’s chauffer drives them to a very nice five-star restaurant. Tonight she will dine in a not-as-fancy place for Timothy, because that’s how love works, sacrifice. 

Timothy is beaming the whole ride, squeezing her hand and gazing out the window, he still can’t believe this is his life, first he is working for a murdering sociopath due to student loan debts, now he is dating the richest woman in the six galaxies who is actually in love with him. 

Timothy dear, so you remember what today is?” Said richest woman whispers in his ear. 

He shivers. “Of course I do, it’s our anniversary. I have a gift for you back at home.” He nuzzles her. 

“Ohoho darling, a gift was not necessary. You are gift enough for me.” Her words leave him red and hiding behind his hands. 

“Can’t handle the compliments.” This makes Aurelia laugh, she turns his head to face her. 

“You better get used to it, because this is your life now.” She kisses him. 

After dinner, the couple returns home, Timothy says he has something to do and runs upstairs. Aurelia thinks that’s a bit weird but doesn’t read too much into it, she instead has someone brew some rose tea for her. 

After a half an hour Timothy calls to her. “Aurelia, I need your help.” 

She tsks and gets up to check on him. “I wonder what that silly boy has gotten stuck in this time.” She ventures up the stairs to their shared bedroom to help Timothy get unstuck from the closet, if that’s where he is. 

“Alight darling, where are you this time?” She opens the door to see her boyfriend laying across their bed in nothing but a pair of silk black underwear and a bowtie. There are rose petals scattered around the floor, a bottle of something bubbly on the nightstand, and smooth jazz music playing in the background. And a big box of diamond shaped chocolates on the bed. 

“Happy Anniversary my Ice Queen.” He blows a kiss to her and she immediately starts slipping out of her dress. 

He blushes as he watches her drop her dress to the floor, her shoes come off and so does her bra. “I can’t believe you put this together in one day, you truly are amazing darling.” She struts to him and lays on top of him, she kisses his forehead down to his lips. 

Timothy squeaks against her lips, softly shivering and wrapping his arms around her. He lets himself melt into her embrace as she trails down his body to his navel and slowly pulls his underwear down. 

“What a lovely design these are, did you pick them out yourself?” She purrs into his ear. 

“A-actually, I had help, I’m not very good at this stuff but I wanted to do something special for you.” He smiled sheepishly. 

“Well whoever assisted you has impeccable taste.” Aurelia grins and kisses his cock. She chuckles at the soft gasp Timothy lets out, he is already arching his back into her lips. 

“So cute, I haven’t even done anything yet.” Aurelia slips her tongue along his cock’s under side and balls, sucking them gently and rubbing her thumb over the tip. 

“Y-your lips and tongue feels so good.” Timothy shivers and rubs his thumb over her cheek. “I can’t help but feel weak when you touch me.” 

She grins with a mouth full of balls and gingerly sucks on one of them while fondling the other. 

“Ah God, your mouth.” He whimpers lustfully as Aurelia switches to the other nut and pops it into her mouth. She sucks a little more aggressively than before, making him whimper more. 

“That’s right love, just sit back and enjoy this.” She strokes him while playing with his heavy sack, nomming and slurping eagerly along his skin. 

“Oh gosh, it feels good.” He starts whispering, not wanting to be too loud. 

Soon though Aurelia lifts her head, without saying anything she slips his cock into her mouth. She swirls her tongue over and around the head of his cock, it throbs and pulses in her mouth, making her moan in want. Normally she would try to make this last as long as possible, but she wants him in her now. She wants to feel him making sweet, deep love to her. 

“I simply can’t wait anymore, I must have you inside me.” She sighs breathlessly and lifts herself over him, she angles her pussy over his cock and slowly sinks down. 

“A-Aurelia! S-so warm and wet.” Timothy bites his lower lip as his girlfriend takes him all the way in just one motion. 

“Nice and full, just the way I love it.” She groans as she feels him press against her walls and her G-spot. “I’ve been waiting for this all day, I knew what you had planned for me all along.” 

Timothy goes redder than he already was. “Y-you did? But how?” 

“You’re not very subtle dear, you’re very easy to read.” She smiles as she settles into a slow, deep pace giving herself time to adjust. Timothy is in no way small, a good ten inches in length and about as big as the diamond she wore around her neck that day. There’s something about the nerdy types, quiet and meek, but packing big heat. She snickers to herself for that one. 

Timothy grabs her hips and thrust carefully up into her, he grunts weakly, sweat forming on his forehead. 

‘Oh yes darling, that’s very nice, just like that.” Aurelia moans and praises him as she rides him in rhythm to his thrusting. They’re both panting now, moaning and kissing softly. Sweat pouring down both their body. 

“Can-can I go faster?” Timothy grunts out, he licks her cheek as he fucks his lover gently, he doesn’t want to ruin the mood, but he wants to really show her how much he loves her. He also needs a little more friction. 

“Oh yes, faster, deeper, whatever you want!” Aurelia is high on pleasure and honestly can barely hear herself screaming. 

Timothy blushes as he watches his girlfriend ride him wildly, while he moans and pants, he can’t help but stare at her face, twisted in pleasure. Her tits bounce against her chest, even though she’s more up there in age she made sure to take good care of them without surgery. Her beautiful brown skin, he wants to kiss every part of her body, he had really wanted to lick her pussy before they started fucking but, Aurelia kinda took control, but he didn’t mind. 

He picks up the pace, hitting her right in the g-spot with each thrust up, her eyes widen before slowly rolling into the back of her head. “Oh yes! Yes Timothy! More, give me more please!” She screams and drools on herself, her spit slides down her stomach. 

“You’re so beautiful, I love you Aurelia Hammerlock, I love you so much. Will you please marry me?!” He grunts out and shoves his hips up to meet her’s on the way down. The impact made her still and cum harder than she ever has in her life. She chokes as she squirts on his cock, drenching him and the sheets below them. 

However, she clenches on his like a death-grip vice and makes him choke as well, he cums inside her, flooding her pussy with his thick, creamy jizz. Timothy sound like he’s gurgling something, then his head flops back on the pillow. 

“Ooohhh man, oh jeez, A-Aurelia? Are you okay baby?” He looks up to see her laying across his chest, her breath coming to sporadically. “Babe?” 

“Tim-Timothy I...just a moment darling.” She breaths deeply, letting her lungs and throat settle before speaking again. “That was divine my love, now, as for your first question.” She kisses him deep but tender, smiling the whole time. 

Timothy is taken by surprise from the kiss, but presses into her nonetheless. Savory the sweet taste of her lipstick. 

Ater they break the kiss Timothy gazes into her eyes. “So...is that a yes or...?” 

Aurelia giggles softly. “Yes you goof, it’s a yes, I will marry you.” She nuzzles him. 

“Woo-hoo!” He shouts and hugs. “Happiest day of my life.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this, I no longer have an order, I wanted to upload a few specific fics on here before I started free styling but I haven't even written them yet so...whatever.


End file.
